warriorcats_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Magicpalm
Personality Magicpalm is very practical. He is optimistic in his outlook on life and flexible. He is a team player when in crowds but also enjoys alone time. History Magicpalm before the books actually lived in RiverClan for 2 moons. His family all together ran away and hitched a ride to Cuba. They lived with his family in peace until he was 7 moons old. Then he was taken by twolegs and was tested on illegally with age-decreasing drugs that make his body work younger than it actually is. He came back to his home after escaping the faciility and saw 1 of his brothers on the floor, dead. He never found his parents after running away from his home. With a friend named Silverwillow, he hitched onto a ship to America, and found their way into the forest where Warriors takes place in. He lived there with Silverwillow for 2 moons, and then he saw that Silverwillow had gone. He then realized Twolegs were coming with fire in their hands. He ran towards SkyClan. Far From the Skies Magicpalm was running away from Twolegs when he ran past Shadepaw. He stopped to look, and started to run again. Shadepaw followed, and they both ran through the SkyClan camp, garnering the attention of Foxleap and Shortpaw. He then stopped, and talked for a little bit, warning the three about the advancing Twolegs. He then ran away with the rest of SkyClan. They returned after the Twolegs had left, and found Frostash dead. Moonstar proposed to Magicpalm for him to stay in SkyClan. He agreed, and automatically became a warrior to account for Frostash's death. He helped rebuild SkyClan from the ground up. Traits *Magicpalm is good at swimming, and doesn't hate water like other cats. This is most likely because he had to swim to get to Cuba. *Magicpalm's eye colors changed from purple (1-20 moons) to blue (21-40 moons) to turquoise (41-60+ moons) *Magicpalm's favourite food ever is Starfruit. He has only ate it once in his life while scavenging for food in Cuba. *Magicpalm is horrible in the cold, so his least favourite season is Winter. Trivia *Magicpalm lived in Cuba for 4 moons before catching a ship to where the clans live. *Unknown to him, much of his family is alive still. His mom and dad are both alive, with his dad having a unexplainable sickness. He also has 1 sister, and 4 brothers. Two of his brothers are alive and well, and the other two disappeared. His sister also disappeared. *Magicpalm is the only cat known to leave the Forest, return, leave again, and return once more. *Magicpalm is one of the only cats to surpass apprenticeship and immediately become a warrior. *Magicpalm avoids serious relationships because he knows he will most likely outlive them. *Magicpalm has broken almost every rule in the Warrior Code at least once in his life. **1: Several Times during Book 3 **2: lol srsly obviously **6: he didn't have to vigil. **10: he has fought in a gathering. **11: he hasn't challenged every cat, mostly loners. **14: broken once in Book 5 **18 (sort of): because he had to hunt when he was a kit **21: blackmailed DarkClan to share territory Family Father: Living, Unknown Location Mother: Living, Unknown Location Brother 1: Living, Unknown Location Brother 2: Living, Unknown Location Brother 3: Dead (makes it unknown to avoid problems) Brother 4: Dead (makes it unknown to avoid problems) Sister: Unknown Quotes Relationships Shadepaw "Shadepaw always looks angry. Does she never have fun?" –Magicpalm about Shadepaw. Magicpalm likes Shadepaw as a friend, but he thinks that she's too robotic, too emotionless. Like she never has fun or enjoys things. Foxleap "Foxleap's fine. He's nice and he's like me." –Magicpalm about Foxleap. Magicpalm is good friends with Foxleap. They show many similarities. Shortfur "Shortpaw.. I feel bad for him. He didn't get the right training." –Magicpalm about Shortpaw. Magicpalm is friends with Shortpaw, but he feels bad for Shortpaw, and sort of takes over as a mentor since he was given warrior status immaturely. Moonstar "Moonstar was a great leader. A shame she died." –Magicpalm about Moonstar. Magicpalm greatly respects Moonstar, and serves loyally to SkyClan during her time as the leader. Blackstorm "Blackstorm has to be very strong because being blind and a warrior can't be easy." –Magicpalm about Blackstorm. Magicpalm has a good opinion of Blackstorm. They don't usually interact much though. Glowfeather "Glowfeather… I can't believe Shortfur was a apprentice to that disgrace of a deputy…" –Magicpalm about Glowfeather. Magicpalm despises Glowfeather because in his eyes she's the most impatient cat in the entire world, resulting in Shortpaw and himself to be given warrior status immaturely. Gallery Clue70 should be the only one to edit this gallery. Magicpalm.kit.png|Kit Version Magicpalm.kittypet.png|Kittypet Version Magicpalm.loner.png|Loner Version Magicpalm.warrior.png|Warrior Version Chapter11-FFTS.png|Magicpalm running from Twolegs. Ceremonies ---- Scarkit Blackstorm Moonstar Foxbreeze Glowfeather Shortpaw Wolfclaw Moonberry Brian Magicpalm |group2 = Books |list2 = Far From the Skies Haunting in the Clan }} ---- Foxbreeze Glowfeather Blackstorm Foxleap Wolfclaw Spottedclaw Frostash Ripplestream Ivybreeze Magicpalm |group2 = Apprentices |list2 = Shadepaw Amberpaw Streampaw Mosspaw Shortpaw Maplepaw |group3 = Queens/Elders |list3 = Otterpelt Skypetal Firetail Sunbreeze Smokefoot }} ---- Forum article Category:Finished Category:Apprentice Category:Kit Category:Kittypet Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Males Category:Warrior